


The Intruder

by ziallwarrior



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Writings [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: These are taken off of my tumblr that has my writing and I'm transferring here to have for organization.The warnings will be placed on each work.





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based off a song. Una Intrusa by Yolanda Del Rio  
> tw: Deceit bring an ass (but it’s sympathetic and you’ll see why), infidelity, cursing, ask to tag, some typos

Declan smiles and laughs as he talked with a guest at the small party, of get together, he was invited to. He was dressed in a casual but elegant outfit, a dark yellow, almost saffron button down shirt, with a pair of black jeans.

Roman walked in with his husband, smiling and look around, his smile faltering as he saw Declan. He stood up more straight, chest almost out.

Declan looks over and smirks as saw Roman, standing up and shook his husband’s hand, the husband clearing his throat and stepped aside to get drinks.

“So, you’re actually here. I didn’t expect to see your mug here,” Roman says, acid dripping from his tone, the people there turning around to see.

“Glad to see you too, Roman,” Declan grinned sickly sweet, a hand on his hip.

“You little intruding tramp,” Roman almost growls out, “Trying to enter my life, steal away my husband? You’re a lost intruder.”

Declan laughs, almost mocking Roman, “Roman, you have to understand, that you need to let him go. Roman, just stay away from him because he doesn’t even love you,” He smirks, “You won’t even sleep with him, don’t worry, I’ll keep him warm.”

“Viejo descarado,” Roman walks away to the other room, Declan following, “I pity you, Declan. I really do. Can’t you see he’s playing with you? You’re probably a second lover! Me? I’m his delirium, and he gives me more love than he would ever give you,” He chuckles and grins,

“I know he’s at fault, but because of people like you. They will sleep with anything. I, however, am faithful to him. Because of the family we have, I forgive him, but know he is mine. I will always be his husband!”

Declan takes a sip from his cup and chuckling and shaking his head, “Here, you’re wrong, Roman. While I might be the second lover, so what? I will fight for him, for him to be mine. I give him what you don’t have. Youthfulness and great pleasure. Now what, Roman?”

Roman laughs, looking at Declan and laughs more, the people just staring with great interest now.

“Oh how much I want to shut that trap! You give him what I don’t have? Is that supposed to be an insult? Your love is trash to him, nothing more than that. You won’t be able to compare to a real man and husband,” Roman smirks and steps closer to him, Declan not stepping back,

“As I said, he’s at fault at here,” Declan nods and looks at Roman, “But it’s also because of people like you. I am faithful, always will be. Because of the family we have, I will forgive him, and whether you hate it, I am his man.”

They both have a stare off, the husband walking in as Roman soon walked off.

The curtains came down and the audience was in shock and soon clapped, giving a standing ovation.

All the actors came up, lining up with Roman and Declan in the middle. As the curtains rose up, they bowed, Roman and Declan stepping forward.

They waved and smiled at the audience, thanking them and nodded, still holding hands.

“That was…that was certainly a show!” The teacher says as she walks up, with a mic, “What were you guys…what was this?”

“We translated a Spanish song, La Intrusa by Yolanda Del Río,” Roman explains in the mic, “We tried our best to express how the song is.”

“We were at first going to do it Spanish, but we really wanted to do it English. If you want, we can sing it,” Declan chuckled and grins.

“Wow, That is really just…give it up for Roman and Declan, and the drama club!” The teacher grins, the audience clapping.

They bowed once more and waved, smiling and walked off stage.

“We better do another crazy one for our last year here,” Declan says and looks at Roman.

“Already ahead of you. What do you think of Jenni Rivera song?”

“Perfect.”

The curtains shut, ready for the next talent.


End file.
